A moment of understanding!
by ReaderPal
Summary: Raven reminisces in her room and after many humorous moments downstairs goes up to the roof top and meets an unlikely meditation companion… it’s not what you think! Slash! Random humor! This is better than my first attempt at humor I think!


**A moment of understanding! **ByReaderpal!

Summary: Raven reminisces in her room and after several humorous moments downstairs goes up to the roof top and meets an unlikely meditation companion… it's not what you think! Slash! Random + humor! One-shot! This is much better than my first attempt at humor I think!

Raven got up from her bed and looked around her dark but inviting at least to her room and smiled… well just a bit anyway! This was Her sanctuary a place where she could remember all the good times in her long and surprisingly 'often' happy life; she had met all types of interesting and famous people in history such as Mark Twain, Mr. T, George Washington, Duke Ellington, Steven Spielberg, and of course her dear ex-friend fellow half demon enchantress and longtime (sense the turn of the century in fact!) companion Jinx!

She looked out the window and stared at the full glory of the beautiful rising morning sun. Normally given her pessimistic usually a motionless or sarcastic nature one would think that she would not enjoy shots such sites but despite all appearances she truly did enjoy the beauty of this world. Of course she thought the beauty would be much more appreciated on the rooftop during her morning meditation… that is of course after a nice hot cup of herbal tea!

Quickly chanting her usual magical incantation Raven then goes downstairs. Hmmm… no Beastboy that's odd she thought. She went towards the main both at the center of the kitchen and sat down.

She whispered for a moment looking to see if no one was around and looked towards the person who was on this team the second of two confidants whom she confided in namely Robin with Starfire being the other and whispered" can I tell you something?" "Sure" he said looking calm as usual. Good well here it is I don't want to offend you but… I have a slight crush Jinx!" he stared at her for a moment and then he regained his composure and nodded for her to explain further. I've had a crush on her ever sense the early 1900's!" He steered for again for several moments and then she quickly replied "we have half demons live very long and in my case very exciting lives!

Robin made a mental note to ask Raven just her old she really was and then he whispered something to his companion next to him which was Cyborg and then he robin and Starfire who are just entered the room stared at Raven as she put something unexpected into her herbal tea. She looked at them noticing their stairs and said" what… I can't flavor my herbal tea with a lemon with out you guys the airing scaring stiring at me?" "I may be only half human but I'm still human so please be considerate and nice so… (Her tone suddenly became vicious and angry for a moment) I don't have to do something rash like say... sick my pet bat Dante on you; he's trained to make people think he's a vampire by drinking rather unusual qualities of blood for a vampire bat… you'd be surprised how well it works on annoying medieval peasants!"

I've got to stop reading and writing Shoujo ai, Yuri it's messing with my God damm head she thought. She then went upstairs towards the rooftop and then saw an unusual companion… Beastboy! He noticed her and explained his maintaining meditating by saying "I sometimes come up here to clear my head and concentrate at least ever sense I released the dark or beast side of myself for the first time… it helps me gain control." "I know what you mean" she said with a sigh.

After several hours of meditating with surprisingly no interruptions raven got up to leave and as she walked past Beastboy she gave him a kiss on the cheek saying " thank you for being so understanding if only for a moment." He blushed slightly and then she added if you ever try and touch my boobs like you did yesterday I will personally force you toshapeshift into a cow and then we'll be having nice big juicy hamburgers that night… got it?"

He looked at her and flashed a pleasant smile after a brief moment of utter terror as she walked off. She thought about the kiss musing I just wish Starfire would kiss me like that… only much longer and with more feeling… "Oh well I can dream can't I?" She said with a smile. Suddenly the danger/crime in progress alert sounded as she walked downstairs the than she began to float and then go faster for a smiling for a brief moment with joy all the while mentally preparing for another mission/adventure with her friends and fellow Titans!

The end of this story for now... but because of her in immortality Raven's advntures will never end for life as always is an adventure in itself!

A/N:This is a tie-in of sorts with the Experimental Harts Saga!


End file.
